Chaos on Aisle 3
by mickys411
Summary: The now former ghostbusters tell a rather embarrassing story on how they became banned for life at a local supermarket
1. Chapter 1

While the ghostbusters had split apart as a team a few months back, their new lives were still quite busy.  
Winston being a part-time house parent, taking care of the apartment, and kids (his niece Jessica, nephew Christopher, and his own children Rhonda and Gerald) during the day, while his wife Grace worked, then going to school at night to get his teaching degree, Ray running his old bookshop once again, and occasionally have his baby son Andrew with him, while his wife Jenny had photography classes or assignments, Peter handling his duties as an assistant to mayor Lenny Clotch, as Dana practiced and performed with the orchestra, while juggling their kids Oscar, Peter Jr. and Tabitha, and Egon as well with working at the university, while Jeanie went to school for creative writing, in hopes of publishing children's books, and taking care of daughter Lila as well.  
However, once they all got their affairs settled and were at a calm pace, all four former ghostbusters, along with their wives and children got together at the firehouse (now the Spengler's home) to have a reunion dinner.  
Everyone chipped in from cooking, setting the tables, and promising to clean up afterwards.

After the wonderful meal, the total of seventeen sat in the main level of the firehouse, catching up with each other.  
The younger children played, while the pre-teens kept an eye on them, as well as the infants in the playpen, and the adults chatted.  
"So the other day, Ray and I had to run into the store to grab diapers and formula for Andrew, and an employee told us Ray couldn't come into the store," said Jenny.  
"Which store was it?" Dana asked.  
"The supermarket on 5th and Columbus."  
"You know, it's funny you should say that.  
Because last week, we had to get a few ingredients for a dessert I was making to bring to the mayor's house for a dinner party, and the manger wouldn't let Peter come in."  
"Funny you should bring this up.  
Egon wasn't allow to go in with Lila and I, when I had to do some shopping the other day," said Jeanie.  
"And Winston told me, he wasn't allow to go in that store as well.  
Until I went there myself and saw a sign by customer service saying that the ghostbusters aren't allow in the store," Grace added.  
All eyes were soon on the former ghostbusters.  
"Uncle Winston, are you banned from going into a supermarket?" asked Jessica.  
"I can't lie, we are," Winston replied.  
"How come?" asked Christopher.  
"We rather not say," Peter answered.  
"It's quite embarrassing," Egon added.  
"Trust us, you don't want to know what happened," said Ray.  
By that time, the kids gathered round their parents.  
"I want to hear the story Daddy," said Tabitha, as she climbed onto her father's lap.  
"Me to, me to, me to, " Peter Jr. added, as he pulled Peter's hand.  
"Tell us Papa Peter," spoke Oscar.  
"I'd like to hear the story to please," said Lila.  
"I think we all would like to hear it sweetie," said Jeanie.  
"Looks like the I's have had it," chuckled Winston.  
"OK OK we'll tell the story," spoke Ray.  
"Now this all happened before many of you were born.  
With the exception of Oscar, and before your Winston met you two, Peter said to Jessica and Christopher, It had been almost a month since our battle with Vigo on New Year's Eve."

Nearly four years earlier

It had been a rather slow day at the firehouse.  
Since their battle with Vigo on New Year's Eve, business for the ghostbusters had quiet down.  
Ray and Winston were tuning up Ecto-1, along with giving the car a new coat of wax, Peter and Egon had finally gotten around to taking down the holiday decorations, and Jeanie was reading a magazine.  
Just then, the phone rang.  
Jeanie answered it and said, "Ghostbusters."  
She called out to Peter, "Dr. Venkman, phone call for you."  
Peter placed the box he was carrying into Egon's hands, despite the fact his fellow ghostbuster was already carrying two boxes himself.  
Ray and Winston went to give Egon a hand. while Peter answered the phone.  
"Hello.  
Hi Dana.  
Sure, what's the favor?  
Of course I can pick up a thing of diapers and formula for Oscar before we meet for our date.  
No trouble at all.  
OK then.  
I'll see you at 7.  
Love you to.  
Bye."  
Peter called out, "Ray I need the keys to the car.  
I gotta pick up a few items for Oscar at the store."  
"I'll come with you, we need a few things here at the firehouse, including fresh bread," said Winston.  
"What's wrong with the loaf we have now?" asked Peter.  
"Let's just say Egon's experimenting with it in the lab."  
"Mind if I join?  
I need more toothpaste," asked Ray.  
"I might as well join, I'm completely out of tab soda, as someone drank the last can yesterday," said Egon. looking over at Peter.  
"I said I was sorry," said Peter.  
"Oh Egon.  
Do you think you can pick me up a bottle of pink nail polish?  
I have a date with Louise tonight and I'm out," Jeanie asked.  
"No trouble at all," Egon answered.  
"Thank you."

At that moment, the phone rang once more.  
"Ghostbusters," said Jeanie, after she answered it.  
Jeanie then wrote down something onto a piece of paper and said, "Yes.  
Yes of course.  
I'll send them right away.  
Bye."  
She gave the piece of paper to Ray and said, "Roaming vapors at a supermarket on 5th and Columbus."  
"Great timing.  
We'll bust some ghosts and get our shopping done.  
Kill two birds with one stone," said Peter, while Ray, Winston, and Egon shook their heads.  
The four ghostbusters quickly placed on their flightsuits, loaded up Ecto-1 and took off for their assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

After driving for a bit, the ghostbusters pull up in front of a large sized store.  
The four of them got out of the car, placed their proton packs on their backs, and Ray asked, "I wonder if this is the place."  
Just then, a metal shopping cart crashed before the team, what it looked to be appeared as if it was thrown through the store front window.  
"Does that answer your question?" Peter asked.  
The ghostbusters made their way into the supermarket.

Once the four members team entered the supermarket there was chaos before them.  
Items of all types of food, along with fresh, frozen and canned goods, being thrown in all sorts of directions, store employees and customers were screaming and running around the aisles and floors, as a total of eight class five roaming vapors floated above.  
Just then, a gentleman, who appeared to be in his mid 40's, dressed in business clothes and a tie approached the ghostbusters.  
"Ghostbusters?" asked the gentleman, who turned out to be the store manager.  
"In the flesh," Peter replied.  
"Thank goodness you're here!  
The chaos started about a half hour ago, and hasn't stopped!"  
"Don't sir, we have everything under control," said Ray.  
"We'll get this taken care of," Winston added.  
"What are we waiting for then.  
Let's get crackin,'" said Peter, before he was hit in the face with two eggs, as several ghosts laughed.  
"That may not have been the proper word to say Venkman," spoke Egon.  
Peter wiped the egg goop off his face with the sleeve of his flightsuit and said, "Never mind, we've got ghosts to catch.  
And that was what they did, but not before telling the customers and staff to evacuate the store for safety.

Chasing the roaming vapors throughout the supermarket proved to be quite challenging for the ghostbusters.  
To make it easier, all four of them suggested to split up and go into different directions of the store.  
Ray headed to the bakery, Egon stayed along the main section, Peter made a beeline to the frozen foods, and Winston checked out the meat/seafood area.  
Once he made it to bakery, Ray hid behind a table of baked goods, as a way of taking any ghouls by surprise.  
And lucky for him, several ghouls were spotted, munching on globs of destroyed cakes.  
Ray popped out from the table, and fired his proton wand.  
However, this caused the roaming vapors to scramble away, but not before dropping a chocolate cake onto Ray's head, and drawing a goofy look on his face, using icing from a piping bag.  
Egon scanned his PKE meter at every nook and cranny of each aisle, until he came upon a total of three ghosts, laughing as they squirted and threw different types of condiments and garnishes at scared employees, who stayed behind in the stores, while everyone else fled.  
And though he tried to be quiet, a glass jar fell off a shelf near Egon, causing to get the spirits attention.  
The roaming vapors retaliated by attacking Egon, who was then cascaded with pickles, olives, ketchup, mustard, peanut butter, jellies, and marichino cherries.  
Winston looked all about in the meat/seafood section, when he saw two roaming vapors making faces at him in the display cases, causing the ghostbuster to shoot at them.  
When he did that, the spirits flew away, while the glass of the case shattered, spilling ice and food onto the floor.  
Winston then chased the ghosts to the produce department, and was about to fire, however, just as he did that, the ghosts flew away, and Winston ended up shooting the fruits and vegetables, getting covered by juice and glop.  
Like his fellow ghostbusters, Peter wasn't having much luck either.  
So far, the ghosts flew away from him twice, and got attacked by a bunch of flying frozen breakfast sausage, which kind of stung.  
Thankfully though, the ghostbuster had the ghouls to a corner.  
But just as he was about to shot at them, one of the spirits squirted chocolate syrup in the face, which blinded him.  
On the second attempt to capture the ghosts in the deli section, Ray had what appeared to be a large a mount of potato salad tossed at his face.  
Winston was clobbered with talcum powder, while chasing the spirits down the baby care aisle, Peter ended getting a mixture of cereal and milk poured onto his head, and Egon got soaked from the neck up, after having been sprayed by several cans of cream soda.

Messy and defeated, the ghostbusters met up at the front area of the supermarket.  
"So much for the "let's split up plan", said Ray.  
"And the element of taking them by surprise," Egon added.  
"Anyone else have any bright ideals?" asked Peter.  
"It may sound stupid, but let's just go after them like we normal do.  
No questions ask," Winston suggested.  
"That's the ticket.  
Charge!"  
And with that, the ghostbusters went back to work.

Much to the team's surprise, this method of catching the roaming vapors actually worked.  
They caught the first two in the floral section.  
Three more were captured at the movie rental area.  
And two more were trapped at the pet supply aisle.  
"Seven down, one to go," Ray counted.  
"Now to find the last one," said Peter.  
"Got him!" shouted Winston.  
"Or rather her," Egon corrected.  
Sure enough, he was correct.  
An orange colored female ghoul was smashing face powder and smearing lipstick, and all kind of make-up from the cosmetic endcaps.  
"Hey ghosty!  
Say cheese!" Peter called out.  
His voice got the spirit's attention as, she turned to see all four ghostbusters, with their proton wands aimed right at her.  
"Fire!" Ray shouted.  
The four ghostbusters shot their wands and the proton beams trapped the ghost where they wanted in place.  
"Get a trap ready!" Winston yelled.  
Egon carefully slid the trap under the roaming vapor and spoke loudly over the commotion, "The trap's in place."  
He then stomped it open, then quickly shut it closed, once the spirit was captured.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, that's it.  
That was the last of them," said Ray.  
Egon swept a PKE meter around and said, "The establishment checks out clean."  
"Uh, Spengler, have you seen the place?" asked Peter.  
"He meant free of paranormal and ectoplasma activity Peter," Winston corrected.  
"Oh that.  
Never mind."  
Ray collected the smoking trap, by picking it up off the ground carefully.

As the four member team made their way out of the supermarket, they were stopped by the manager, who had a not so happy look upon his face which was also a dark shade of red from anger.  
"No need to thank us.  
Though we take cash, check, and credit cards," said Peter.  
"Thank you?!  
Look what you've done to the store!" screamed the manager.  
The ghostbusters looked around the supermarket, which appeared to look more like a war zone.  
Shelves broken, damaged food items all over the place.  
The store was just as messy, as the team themselves.  
"Cheer up sir, this can all be fix, then you can have a grand re-opening," said Ray.  
"This was suppose to me the grand re-opening!  
We just finished remodeling the store, now it's ruined!"  
"Sir, we truly apologize for the mess, we'll deduct our service rate to pay for the damages," explained Egon.  
"We'll even help with the cleanup," Winston added.  
"Get out!  
Just get out all of you!  
The four of you are permentley banned from this store!" the manager shouted.  
The ghostbusters looked at one another, then headed out the door.  
Peter though, poked his head in the door and said, "Perhaps, it will be better if we send you the bill."  
"Get out!" the manager screamed.  
"OK ok, we'll have accounting take care of that."  
And the ghostbuster left, along with his teammates.

As they drove back the firehouse, the ghostbusters kept the windows of Ecto-1 opened, despite the fact it was mid January, as the smell of all the types of food items they was covered in was over powering.  
Once the car was pulled inside headquarters, the four ghostbusters got out, and removed the equipment from the back seat, so they could put the roaming vapors into the containment unit.  
Once the four came back upstairs from the basement, Jeanie looked up at her bosses and asked, "What the heck happened to you guys?"  
"Don't ask," the ghostbusters answered all at once.  
"I call dibs on the first shower," said Peter.  
"I should go first, I've got cake in my shorts," said Ray.  
"I've got cereal in places I didn't think it was possible."  
"I smell like high tide at the pier from all that fish getting on me," Winston added.  
"Try smelling anything at all with marmalade clogging your nostrils," Egon pointed out.  
Jeanie just shook her head and did her best to hold back from laughing, as the ghostbusters headed upstairs, but not before she grabbed her camera and took a quick photo.

flashforward to present day

"And that's exactly what happened," Peter concluded.  
"It sure was the messiest job we've ever encountered," said Ray.  
"I remember the showers running non stop that day and the fact we had to burn our uniforms," added Egon  
"Not just as us, but Ecto-1 as well.  
The car looked like we had a party in it," Winston pointed out.  
"If you don't believe them, I have proof," said Jeanie.  
She hurried upstairs, and came back down seconds later, holding a large book in her hands.  
It was a photo album.  
Sure enough, there on one of the pages, was a photo of the ghostbusters, dressed in their food covered uniforms.  
The wives and children burst out laughing upon seeing the photo, while the faces of Peter, Ray, Egon and Winston turned a slight shade of red from embarrassment.  
"Well, we might as well look on the bright side," said Peter, making light of the situation.  
"How do you think that?" asked Winston.  
"At least we walked away uninjured."  
"That's a good point."  
"I agree with Venkman," Egon added.  
"And plus the smell wasn't half as bad than the encounter with skunks Ray had at the zoo," said Peter with a laugh.  
"Sounds like a funny story," chuckled Jessica.  
"Yeah, do you think we can hear that one?" added Christopher.  
"Maybe another time.  
But Jenny and I have to go put Andrew to bed," said Ray, avoiding to tell the story.  
It was indeed time to call it a night, as the four former ghostbusters and their families went their seprate ways.

A week or two later on a Saturday morning, Winston had invited Ray, Peter and Egon to play some basketball with him at the local YMCA.  
For old time's sake, they actually rode in Ecto-1, which now belongs to Ray.  
On their way, they had to stop somewhere to grab a few drinks.  
During the drive, Peter took notice of something.  
"Hey check it out," he said.  
"What is it?" Ray asked from the driver's seat.  
"It's the supermarket that had us banned for life."  
"Yeah, so what's the big deal?" said Winston.  
"The sign on the window says it's under new management.  
Maybe our ban has been lift," Peter pointed out.  
"I suppose it won't hurt to stop in," said Egon.  
Ray parked the car, and the former ghostbusters went into the store get a few bottles of Gatorade and water for playing basketball.  
However, not even a few seconds that they entered, they were escorted out by a gentleman, who from the looks by the way he was dressed was the manager.  
"Then again, maybe not," Peter chuckled.

The End


End file.
